»»»On Sunset Hill
by Airica Adriene
Summary: They say that it's always sunset up here... I'm never really sure... Roxiri:. oneshot:.


Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Or that one quote that Kairi says at the very end. Not the one thing, but the other thing. You know?

A/N: Well you obviously read the summary if you were going to read this so there is no point in repeating it. Anyways, I was staring out the window and the sky was really orange… then pink… then purple… then blue… and I got inspired. So yeah. The title and the Sunset Hill thing were Princess Kairi's idea. Thank you! The story is through Roxas's eyes FYI.

**O**_n _S_u_n**s_e_t **_H_**i**l_l_

Oneshot

They always say its sunset up here. I'm never sure. What do they mean? Sunset. I'm always wondering. But I never truly got to know the myth. I never came up here.

The sky above me is a bright orange that makes me feel like I can reach up and touch it. From here I can see people greeting people, friends meeting their friends. Stories being written. I can feel the wind through my blond spike. The wind has no story.

"Yes it does!" Her voice echoes in my head. I smile. I used to wonder about her echoing voice.

But now I know better.

She is always saying to me, "Roxas, the wind does have a story. The sunset does too."

But then I ask her, "How do you know? What's the sunset saying? Or the wind?"

And then she will say back to me, "isn't that for you to read?"

She's always trying to confuse me like that. Telling and explaining things that I shouldn't be believing. And I don't. Till I think about it.

After saying that, she will pull her red hair back and smile with both her eyes and her mouth. I never knew what that meant.

Until now.

Right now. I can't believe I couldn't see it before. And do I love what I see?

Not really.

But do I hate it?

Never. That would be heartless.

Oh, no.

It's those vague memories.

The sky is turning a bright pink now.

I close my eyes and feel the summer warmth sort of… well, disappearing.

But it doesn't all leave me.

Does it?

Where does the warmth go?

While the warm sky is leaving.

And how does it come back?

What I mean is, does the sky know about the next time? Does it know about tomorrow?

to_**m**o_r**r**_o_**w**

Now I can really feel those memories. Me, clad in black. Becoming a follower. Making a statement to others.

But a true statement?

I don't know.

"Do you think that they had the wrong guy?" I asked her one time. She said back to me, "well, would it matter? You're done now."

"I mean, totally the wrong guy? Like, someone with a heart." I was trying to get her back for the story thing, but she got me again instead.

"Well, pretending is pretty simple. It really puts you there, doesn't it?"

I thought about that for a moment, and then I say to her, "you don't have any idea what it's like."

"You're right. But I can pretend other things."

And that moment scared me. It tortured me. And then it proved to me… she does know, just not in the way I do.

She had been pretending he was there all along.

The sky becomes a lilac color now. I've opened my eyes. The sun is pretty much gone. But I know it will be back tomorrow. I can feel it.

**Can **_feel _it.

The thing I wonder about most, though, is her. Red hair, emerald eyes, olive skin. What she's feeling. What she's thinking. What she knows. What she doesn't know. If she thinks I'm crazy or not, even though I probably am for thinking that.

I watch the lilac color begin to fade away. I'm sitting in the grass. It's as green as her eyes.

God she's pretty.

Kairi.

I hate pretend feelings. I wonder how they feel when they're real.

Scary, probably.

Will I ever know?

Or, more importantly, remember?

Sometimes I hate thinking.

"Roxas?"

A familiar voice makes me jump. "Oh, Kairi," I say, taking a deep breath.

"So, you came out here to check out the sunset?" Kairi asks with a smile. She sits down beside me.

"Yeah. Basically."

She smiles. "So, Roxas… what's up?"

"Kairi…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" how was I going to put this exactly? "How does…"

"Yes?"

"How does love feel like?"

Kairi looks at me funny. "How does…" she stops. "Love, eh?" She giggles. "Well, it sort of depends. How are you feeling right now?"

I look at her. "Wha-?"

"You love me."

I gasp and then laugh. "Yeah, sure!" I exclaim sarcastically. "How would you know?"

"Because I can see through you."

"What?"

"Yes."

I blink. The sky is now a deep blue. There is one star in the sky. I think I see her wishing on it.

"But you know," she says softly. "They say it's more beautiful up here with someone you love."

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you, too, Roxas."

_l_**o**ve.

**O**_n _S_u_n**s_e_t **_H_**i**l_l._


End file.
